Youngblood (song)
Youngblood is a song recorded by Australian rock band 5 Seconds of Summer. It was written by Calum Hood, Ali Tamposi, Andrew Watt, Ashton Irwin and Luke Hemmings, with production handled by Watt and Louis Bell. The song was released via Capitol Records on 12 April 2018, as the second single from their third studio album of the same name. Background and Release * The song was initially released as an instant download track with the pre-order of the album, but was later released as a single. Ashton Irwin has said that he "loved that new wave could be really melancholy, but also up. It had romanticism and anger, but also energy and colour. That's exactly what we wanted for our new music."Altpress - Hear 5 Seconds Of Summer’s Addictive New Song, “YOUNGBLOOD” * The song was released without any warning to fans. * It reached number one in Australia in May 2018, becoming the band's second number-one single in their home country.Ariacharts - 5sos Score Second #1 With Youngblood * It spent eight consecutive weeks at the top, before being replaced by Drake's "In My Feelings". * It also reached number one in New Zealand in June 2018 and spent four consecutive weeks at the top.Nztop40 - Official Top 40 Singles * The single reached the top five of music charts in ten countries. * The first audio video for the single was released on 16 April 2018 through the band's VEVO channel, and an hour later was removed for an unknown reason. * An "alternative" music video for the song was released on the band's YouTube channel on 26 April 2018 and as of 28 July 2018 has had over 50 million views.Youtube - Alternative Music Video * The song's official music video was released on 2 August 2018. Directed by Frank Borin, the video was filmed in Tokyo, and tells the story of an elderly couple in their final moments, having a flashback of their youth, which dives into the Japanese Rockabilly culture.Youtube - Official Music Video * Youngblood, was performed as the last song of the Meet You There Tour. Critical Reception Jon Blistein of Rolling Stone said the song has a "relentless, thumping rhythm, around which 5 Seconds of Summer move between delicate verses and a booming chorus"Rollingstone - Watch 5 Seconds of Summer Shred on New Song, ‘Youngblood’ Lyrics Music Video * On 20 April 2018, 5SOS released the audio video on their channel * On 26 April 2018, 5SOS released an alternative music video.Youtube - Alternative Music Video * On 2 August 2018, 5SOS released the official video.Youtube - Official Music Video 5 Seconds Of Summer - Youngblood 5 Seconds of Summer - Youngblood (Audio Video) 5SOS YOUNGBLOOD ACOUSTIC 5 Seconds Of Summer - Youngblood (Acoustic Video) 5 Seconds Of Summer - Youngblood (R3hab Remix) Live Performances * On 7 June 2018, 5SOS preformed live on The Voice Australia.Youtube - Performance on The Voice Australia * On 12 June 2018, 5SOS performed live on BBC Radio 1’s Live Lounge.Youtube - Performance on BBC Radio 1’s Live Lounge * On 22 June 2018, 5SOS performed live on The Today Show’s Summer Concert Series.Youtube - Performance on The Today Show 5 Seconds of Summer - Young Blood in the Live Lounge 5 Seconds of Summer ‘Youngblood’ live 5 Seconds Of Summer - Youngblood (On The Record Young Blood Live) Charts Certifications Credits and Personal Calum Hood – composition, vocals, bass guitar Ashton Irwin – composition, vocals, drums Luke Hemmings – composition, vocals, rhythm guitar Michael Clifford – lead guitar, vocals Additional Musicians Ali Tamposi – composition Andrew Watt – composition, production Louis Bell – production. References Category:Songs Category:Songs Written By Ashton Category:Songs Written By Luke Category:Songs Written By Calum Category:Singles Category:Songs from "Youngblood" Category:Songs from "Meet You There Tour Live"